Optical fibers are used in various types of communication networks. In a typical optical fiber communication network, a large bundle of optical fibers is routed to any of a plurality of network racks. These fibers can be provided as single, large cable extending over a long distance. These cables are eventually separated into groupings that are distributed to network racks and further routed to equipment or modules mounted in these network racks.
The large cables can be heavy and difficult to physically manage, while at the same time requiring careful handling to prevent breakage. Therefore, in conventional networks these large cables are often separated into multiple cables upstream from the network rack. However, this creates additional connection points, which reduces signal quality, as well as increasing space requirements for the cables. As such, a need presently exists for improved devices and methods to facilitate the routing of high-fiber count optical cables directly to a network rack without the need for upstream separation thereof.